Operation World Domination Arc
The OPWD Arc, is the twenty-second story arc in the series and the third in the Survival Match of Asian Champions Saga. Summary New OPBF Interim Champion's Past After the matchRound 750, Ippo ran into Mr. Sakaguchi. He wanted to try sign Ippo to a contract, but Ippo turned it down. Mr Sakaguchi asked Ippo if he wanted a World title, the one condition was that he had to beat his boxer, Randy Boy Junior - the New OPBF Interim Champion. Both of them were aiming for a World title match, Ippo and him will clash and he would like to Promote it. Ippo had nothing to discuss with him since he doesn't think Miyata will lose. Mr. Sakaguchi laughed, and commented that Ippo doesn't know their history. He told Ippo to look up and see, Miyata had no chance of winning. Mr. Sakaguchi saw, and it only made him more confident. Counters will be useless. History had already proven it. Randy Boy Junior VS. Banai Jakkuim Ippo visited Fuji to watch the video of the OPBF interim match with Randy Boy JuniorRound 751. Miyata Senior was also there. They watched the tape, Ippo realized what Mr. Sakaguchi meant when he said counters won't work on Randy Boy Jr when he saw him in a Southpaw stance. According to Ippo, normally you send a right across your opponent's left for a Right cross. However against a southpaw, the range and angle are different. It's completely different than usual, where he meant that counters won't connect. Ippo noted that Miyata hasn't fought any southpaws before. Miyata Senior disagreed with Ippo's comment. He mentioned that it's not like there was nothing they could do, where Miyata could overcome his lack of experience through practice, and modern boxing had plenty of methods to deal with southpaws as well. He mentioned the opponent was using one of those methods now. Against a southpaw, used your right since southpaws had a tendency to for their left guard to be very weak. Thrown a High-low combination to disrupt it was a pure textbook approach to it. Miyata Senior mentioned that the opponent had been aiming for it a while now. Randy's lead hand was being completely parried, and he been held back and irritated. He asked Ippo what he would done when his lead fist can't connect at all. Ippo thought when the jabs aren't connecting you started to want to throw a left straight. Miyata Senior mentioned he target that with your right, this was an anti-southpaw right cross. Randy dodged it and KO'ed the opponent instead. Ippo wondered why the counter didn't land, and why the opponent is down. After re-watching it, Ippo noticed Randy Boy Junior was not in a southpaw stance, where he switched over to an orthodox stance. Naturally the anti-southpaw counter's timing will be thrown off which lead to the opponent going down. Ippo wanted to watch the tape again, but Miyata Senior wanted to stop it, and finally realized who Randy Boy Junior was. Miyata Senior, "Seeing the finishing blow made me realize it, no I suppose I should say it made him remember it..." Raccoon Boy vs Miyata Senior Fuji mentioned he can understand how Miyata Senior might had missed it before since his name is different. The man that Miyata Senior fought in his prime was called Raccoon Boy. Miyata Senior, mentioned that Randy Boy Junior was the son of the boxer who ended his career, and that finish blow is the same exact one that destroyed his jaw. Led on to believe he was a southpaw, he matched the distance and timing to throw a counter only to get shot down. After losing, Miyata Senior told himself it was just a lucky punch, but it was clearly something he was aiming for. Realized the extraordinary depth at the World stage, he chose to retire instead. Later on, according to Yagi, "They Called him Racoon because he's good with both hands." Ippo mention he is a switch hitter. Yagi mentions they had no information about it at the the time, but even if they had known, they would have still believed that Miyata Senior could have won it. Yagi remembers "It was his 7th OPBF Title Defense that day, and the entire hall was excited about a man who could take on the World." Yagi thought Ichiro had yet to outdo his father in counters yet. "Miyata Senior's counter were as sharp as usual on that day, where he had a point lead entering the last round, and just as we thought he had won...that tragedy occurred. The Hall went Silent, as if it had been frozen, and the only thing you could hear was Ichiro crying voice." At the time, Yagi thought it was a lucky punch that won it for him, but afterwards Kamogawa explained to him that right when he was going for the counter, Racoon Boy actually switched from the southpaw style to orthodox stance. He was clearly aiming for it. References Category:Story Arcs Category:Survival Match of Asian Champions Saga Arcs